


A Word of Advice

by ATwistOfLemonLyman



Series: The Gods Have Conspired [17]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jewish Characters, Post-Bartlet Administration, Vignette, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATwistOfLemonLyman/pseuds/ATwistOfLemonLyman
Summary: Josh's son gets some advice from an older relative at his wedding.





	A Word of Advice

  
  
_**Manchester, New Hampshire** _

_**June 30, 2013** _

 

 

* * *

 

Jake was all smiles and buzzing with energy (he had gotten a rush of adrenaline after he and Annie had survived Hava Nagila) when he noticed his grandmother’s eighty-three year-old cousin sitting alone at his table and smiling brightly at him.

Jake walked over to Cousin Felix and sat in front of him, leaning forward so he’d be able to hear the older man above the hubbub of the party going on around them.

Felix took Jake’s face in his hands, his sharp blue-grey eyes softening as they looked into Jake’s eyes.

“Mazel tov, Jacob,” he said, suddenly looking quite serene, which to Jake seemed rather unlike Cousin Felix, but it was such a calming sight that he was unperturbed by the uncharacteristic expression.

Felix had always been a lean man to begin with and the recently diagnosed cancer had robbed him of a few pounds. Despite the weight loss, the odd hollowness around his eyes, and the serene look Jake had never seen before, he could still see the man he'd met when he'd been eleven years old; he'd been so debonair and had reminded Jake of his Grandfather Samuel (they had the same type of rakish good looks). Felix still had the same deep and comforting voice with an unmistakable German accent, and he still had something of a devil-may-care air about him.

“Thanks, Felix,” Jacob replied, certain that he was blushing because suddenly he felt like a little boy getting the much desired attention of a favorite older relative.

Felix’s hands dropped and he placed his left hand, the one with the pinky ring that Jake had always thought made him look more like a former member of Murder Inc. than Julie Ziegler ever had, on Jake’s knee and gave it a pat.

“Your new bride, she is bright, beautiful, and has the sharpest tongue I’ve ever come across,” Felix added with a wink.

“She gets that from her Grandmother,” Jake admitted with a smile that he was sure made him look like a sappy idiot but he didn’t care, it was after all the perfect day to look like a sappy idiot.

“The two of you will be unstoppable together,” Felix stated confidently. “You’ll turn the world upside down and everyone will be better for it.”

Jake cocked his head, there was something in Felix’s voice aside from the confidence that had Jake wondering if Felix new exactly what his future plans were, he wouldn’t put it past the man to have figured something out.

“What, you think I don’t know that the two of you have the grandest of plans and schemes? Don’t you remember who I am, Jacob? I’m a dreamer and a schemer, and I can see the ambitions the two of you have in your eyes. Besides, you’re very much like your father, you have that drive of his, and he got that from his father.”

“Mom says we’re monomaniacal.”

“Another smart woman.”

Jake smiled softly in agreement.

“Now, a word of advice that you have to follow because I’m an old man,” Felix tucked a finger under Jake’s chin, making sure he had the younger man’s full attention. “You won’t forget she has dreams of her own, will you? You’ll remember you’re not the only one in this marriage.”

“I promise I won’t forget,” Jake vowed solemnly.

“Good boy, Yankele,” he said, patting Jake’s cheek. “Now, go and have fun, I think I see a woman who wants to flirt with me.”

Jake laughed as he stood up.

“You won’t get into too much trouble, will you?”

Felix shrugged.

“You can make promises but I can’t promise you anything,” he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

-

 

As Jake made his way across the room he bumped into his father.

“What were the two of you talking about?” Josh asked his son.

“Who, me and Felix?"

Josh nodded.   

"He was just giving me a bit of advice.”

“About marriage?” Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“But he’s never been married.”

“He knows a thing or two,” Jake said defensively. “Weren’t you taught to respect your elders?”

“Well, you clearly weren’t,” Josh shot back.

“And who’s to blame for that?” Jake laughed.

“You’re going to sass me, today, on the day of my son’s wedding?”

“Dad, first of all, *I* am said son. And second, this isn’t The Godfather.”

“Ok, ok,” Josh said, smiling and raising his hands, conceding defeat. “Look, I don’t know what Cousin Felix said but you do exactly what he says, alright?”

“Of course,” Jake replied.

“He’s more than a little crazy but you’re right, he does know a thing or two.”

It was impossible for Jake to miss the affection in his father’s voice.

“Looks like someone is looking for you,” Josh said, pointing somewhere behind Jake.

Jake turned around and smiled at the sight that greeted him, Annie beaming brightly at him and eagerly waving for him to go join her.

“Go on, don’t keep her waiting,” Josh said, nudging his son in the direction of his brand new daughter-in-law.

Jake didn’t need to be told twice and he made his way to Annie, half walking and half running with that bouncy Lyman gait, expertly avoiding any collisions, the way he’d learned to do while tagging along behind his father in the halls of the White House, the very place where Jake had met his wife for the first time.

The day of their first meeting had proven to be an unforgettable adventure and he was thrilled that now, several years later, they were embarking on a brand new adventure together and he wouldn't be the only one plotting their course. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, "Yankele" is the Yiddish diminutive of Jacob.
> 
> Also, you'll be seeing a lot more of Felix in future fics.


End file.
